


Behind Him

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: :(, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Character Study, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Death, Gen, Good Theo Raeken, Gore, Hurt No Comfort, Memories, Mild Gore, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Murder, Not Beta Read, Past, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Kill Me, Poor Theon, Psychopath Theo Raeken, Sad, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Whump, my teeth hurt, slaps Theo, the is literal garbage, theo's past, this bad boy can handle so much trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-16 23:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Theo wasn’t that young when the dread doctors took him.He still remembers that his mom used to only take her tea with a tablespoon of honey and his father always bought the Friday paper. He knew every pop song on the radio and loved too-early cartoons on quiet Saturday mornings.As he grows older, his memory becomes foggier, concepts and ideas become clouded and whispers weaved themselves amongst his thoughts. They painted pretty pictures, promising never-to-pass-futures and power that no one could resist, all in a rusty, wheezy, metal voices.Theo was young, but not that young.orFourth grade wasn't that long ago and there's a reason that Theo always wants to control a situation.





	Behind Him

Theo wasn’t that young when the dread doctors took him. 

He still remembers that his mom used to only take her tea with a tablespoon of honey and his father always bought the Friday paper. Movie nights were every second Saturday and his older sister thought that Barbie was the stupidest thing to ever grace the earth. 

He can remember loving his mom and being able to tolerate his sister the way that she tolerated him, hating math class and sharing snicker and giggles with a boy whos name he’s long forgotten. 

As odd as it sounds, his memory becomes foggier the older he gets, concepts and ideas become clouded. There is always a heaviness that weighs on his heart and a hatred that takes root and grows in his mind. His sister goes from tolerable to downright troublesome, her voice sounding like chalk grating against a blackboard and every prod and jab feels like a reason to punch her lights out. 

The buzz in the back of his mind begins to resemble whispered voices, murmuring ideas and thoughts that are not his own, but by now, his own thoughts are so quiet that he doesn’t even notice. 

Then, one morning, the buzz turns into blaring static so loud that Theo can’t focus on anything but his body moving without his permission and the fact that his hands are slippery and too warm. 

Static once again becomes a buzzing, but the weight on his chest has increased tenfold and the once innocent boy is wet and afraid in the middle of a forest he does not know. 

When he finds his sister’s sleeping form, he is so relieved that his hatred for her lessens just slightly. 

Before long, Theo’s stomach drops and his vison blurs as he stares at the twisted and bloody girl lying before him. Her chest is ripped apart and her ribs have cracked her torso open at such a brutal angle that the boy’s falling to his knees and retching on the leaf-covered ground. Her jaw is clearly broken as it hangs open, depicting her last moments filled with loud, gutted screams, unable to even beg. 

He is absolutely positive his stomach is void of anything when he realizes the itch under his nails isn’t dirt, but Tara’s muscle and flesh and suddenly Theo’s eyes are clenched so tightly he can see colours swimming in darkened vision and retches once again as the smell of already rotting flesh reaches his nose and it’s all too much, and he can’t look, Tara’s eyes are staring straight through him, he can’t breathe, can't think, can’t move, can’t, can’t... can’t... 

….. 

…. 

... 

He wakes up to mould-covered walls and dim, broken lighting, accompanied by a constant hum in the back of his mind that he learns to follow as machines wheeze and creak around him. 

The dread doctors tell him to never look back, so he doesn’t, too afraid of what he’ll see behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> yikes,  
> this is really rough  
> and kinda horrible  
> but meh  
> please leave comments  
> about literally anything  
> ...  
> please...
> 
> <3


End file.
